1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bimetal operated indicators and, more particularly, to such indicators having a pointer coupled with a bimetal element and rotatable about a stud shaft mounted on a dial carrying scale indicia thereon.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bimetal operated indicators of the prior art conventionally utilize a pointer supported on a shaft mounted in the housing for the indicator, with a dial carrying scale indicia separately supported or mounted on the housing. Such prior art indicators have the disadvantages that frequently when manufacturing this type of indicator, the scale indicia and the contour of the dial are displaced or misaligned with respect to one another due to the separate operations required therefor, and, further, that misalignment between the pointer and the dial often occurs thereby resulting in intolerable readout indication errors. Additionally, when the bimetal element is coupled to the pointer at a position between the pivot point of the pointer and the indicating tip, a non-linearity relative to the scale indicia results with a further increase in indication error.